


Look With Your Heart

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Carol is having some doubts about whether she’s right to set her sights on Bikky because of the difference in their ages.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_findlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/gifts).



> Written for m_findlow’s prompt ‘Any, any, "Forget what you think, Ignore what you hear, Look with your heart, It always sees clear" (Look with your heart, Love Never Dies),’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Around Vol. 4.

Carol knows what the other seniors say behind her back. They call her a cradle snatcher, even though Bikky is only three years younger than she is. It hurts, but she tries to ignore them, shrugging off the whispered taunts. They’re just envious because Bikky is so tall and handsome, with his coffee-colored skin, blond hair and bright blue eyes. Sometimes though, when she’s alone in bed, thinking about him, she wonders if they’re right.

Bikky’s still a kid in a lot of ways, and it’s said that girls mature faster anyway, which puts her way ahead of him in terms of growing up. He can behave childishly one minute, and then seem so grown up the next it makes her head spin.

Is she being dumb rejecting boys her age in favour of a fourteen-year-old? She’s told him she’ll wait for him to grow up, but what if, by the time he’s seventeen, he’s lost interest in her? Then she will have wasted the last three years when she could have been dating and having fun.

So when a boy her age asks her out, she says yes, and they start dating. It’s a mistake. Bobby is even more immature than Bikky can sometimes be, and worse, when she’s in danger he abandons her. Bikky would never do that; he’d fight for her to the death.

As if that isn’t bad enough, she hates that by seeing someone else she’s hurt Bikky. It’s like she was cheating on him even though they’re not exactly dating. She counts herself lucky that Bikky is willing to forgive and forget.

Maybe, Carol thinks, she’s going about this all wrong. What does it matter what anyone else says? Even what her own common sense tells her isn’t important, not when it’s measured against what she knows in her heart. He might be young, but Carol loves Bikky and if she has to wait for him to grow up a bit more, well, that’s just fine, because he’s worth waiting for. In a couple of years he’ll be a senior and she’ll be in college, and then nobody’s going to know or care about the age difference, except herself, Bikky, and their families.

Sure, she could date other guys in the meantime, but what’s the point? She’d just be leading them on, which wouldn’t be fair to anyone. Because the simple truth is, her heart is set on Victor Goldman Maclean, and no one else will do. That’s just the way it is, and she wouldn’t change it even if she could.

The End


End file.
